<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ink in my Veins by Just_Another_Guilty_Pleasure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705796">The Ink in my Veins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Guilty_Pleasure/pseuds/Just_Another_Guilty_Pleasure'>Just_Another_Guilty_Pleasure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I can't even, Literally anything - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Smut, So many tags, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, requests welcome, unrequited solemates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Guilty_Pleasure/pseuds/Just_Another_Guilty_Pleasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets in line with the soulmate AU. There will be happy times, sad times, cute times, sexy times.<br/>Fist meetings, deaths and just little moments.<br/>Requests are welcome, can be strcitly characters or reader x character.</p><p>***requests open***<br/>not restricted to the first words trope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Charles Xavier/Reader, Clint Barton/Everyone, Clint Barton/Reader, Deadpool/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow/Reader, Jack Rollins/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Everyone, Loki/Reader, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Everyone, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Everyone, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Raven | Mystique/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Everyone, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Everyone, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/Reader, Valkyrie/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Everyone, Wanda Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TONY FRIGGING IRON MAN STARK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark’s gala. Tony frigging IRON MAN Stark’s gala. You look around frantically for Jane, but she and Thor are nowhere to be seen.<br/>
‘Why do you even let that woman talk you into these bloody things’ you mutter to yourself. ‘It’s fine it’s just a party…just a party filled with the rich and famous oh god’. You’re freaking out and if Jane were actually anywhere to be found she would realise that.<br/>
You have no choice but to stand up straight and clutch nervously at the back of your dress…against the wall where no one can see. It feels like there’s no escape, until you spy the drinks table at the far end of the room, which you slowly make your way towards. There’s tequila, lots and lots of tequila. You’re reaching for the fifth shot when you hear the 5 words you’ve been waiting to hear your whole life. The 5 words that snake their way up your back, between your shoulder blades in short spikey script.<br/>
‘You nervous or something sweetheart?’<br/>
There’s air in your throat and it’s hard not to double over coughing, but you resist because the face of billionaire genius playboy philanthropist Tony frigging IRON MAN Stark is staring at you. You compose yourself thinking about how you can lose your shit later when you find Jane and manage a simple sultry,<br/>
‘Why, you spying on me hunny?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'Men...Just Men' STEVE/READER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Steve for the first time.<br/>First words trope.<br/>Some swearing involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark and you knew that you shouldn't be in the alley that you were. You’d just finished your shift at the dodgy club you worked in. It was a shit hole, but the tips were good.<br/>
Now like most clubs there was a front entrance, well lit, security on the door, the long line of sleazy men hollering and trying to feel you up. No thank you, you’d rather take the back exit…even if it did lead into a dangerously unlit path. ‘Men’ you mutter to yourself, ‘I’m walking through this bloody dump right now because…just men’<br/>
It’s been a long day and your feet ache, the battery on your phone is near dead and the club’s loud music has left your ear’s ringing. There’s a faint rattle behind you and you whip round, clutching your bag closer to your side. ‘Right y/n, it’s time to speed up now’ you think to yourself, and to your feet’s protest you do.<br/>
You can just about make out the end of the path when someone grabs your arm and you’re forcefully spun around. There’s a knife in your face. ‘Oh hell. Not this shit again’. You react instantly, whipping your bag over your shoulder ready to strike. But your swing meets someone else’s face. It’s too dark to tell who your ‘saviour’ is but you can definitely make out his body: tall, large and well build. ‘Great’ you think ‘another guy and another ego boost’.<br/>
“Oi mister, I was handling that’ you growl irritated at how long you’ve been in this damn alley. The man is still nursing his face from the blow.<br/>
“I have no doubt you can, but you don’t have to”<br/>
You frantically tug at your sleeve, looking down at your arm. It’s hard to read in this light, not that you needed to. They were the same words you read every day of your life, and he had just said them. To you.<br/>
“I have to ask” the mystery man says as he leads you out of the alley. “What the hell is in your bag?” You grin sheepishly<br/>
“Uh…I would be lying if I said I didn’t have a brick or two at the bottom.”<br/>
The man laughs and you look up to blue dazzling eyes. Your face falls,<br/>
“Oh my god. I’ve just hit Captain America in the face with a brick.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 'The Marks on our Skin' NAT X READER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Natasha for the first time.<br/>Mirror Markings trope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha had often rolled up her sleeves to find odd little numbers or short hand notes scribbled on the most random parts of her body. Most of them where completely illegible, but it was nice to find them all the same and the stony face assassin always seemed to smile at the now familiar script. </p><p>Now while Natasha found cute little hand written notes and reminders, you found strange marks on your body. It took you way too long to realise they were bullet holes. Albeit on your body they were healed over but they were definitely caused by bullets.Sometimes there were the clearer marks of gashes or cuts. With every new one that presented itself a sharp sting pulsed through your body, and a sense of fear and dread consumed you mind. That's when you started leaving the little notes on your arm, directly addressing your soulmate, whoever they were. You tried hard with slowly writing your letters clearly, little remarks of 'you okay?' or sometimes if two had shown up at the same time a 'be careful' or a slightly sarcastic 'seriously?! Are you trying to die?' if you were pissed. You couldn't help but wonder what they did for a living, and if you really wanted to know. </p><p>Whenever Natasha unwrapped her wounds she always knew she'd find another little message checking whether she was alive. She'd sigh and curse herself for not being more careful. When the signs she had another half cropped up, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't, she couldn't, let them know who she was. It was too dangerous and she could never forgive herself if anything happened to you because of her. At the same time, she knew she couldn't just ignore your messages so would doodle a little thumbs up or a smiley face to assure you she was fine. It killed her a little each time, knowing that she was causing you pain.</p><p>One day, you were at work, in the stock room trying to find some more supplies, when a pain like no other coursed through your torso. The box you were holding fell out of your hands and you doubled over clutching at your chest. Slowly, you pulled your shirt up, not wanting to know what you'd find, but needing to none the less. You gasp in horror. The echo of a long, deep gash extends across your body, from your navel up to your neck. You scramble to find a pen, writing the words 'please be alive' over and over, like a prayer. But it's like wishing for a genie in a bottle. </p><p>It takes you well over an hour to find your feet. You knew you'd be in trouble for disappearing for so long but as soon as you found what you did, your body had gone into complete lock down. The moment you step out of the closet your friend rushes up to you.<br/>"Jesus y/n were you napping or what? Boss is looking for you everywhere. There's a couple cases in the ER that need tending and then there's a pending post-op that should be in room 216." <br/>She runs off and you're left standing in the corridor, ears ringing. It's mechanical. The way you move from patient to patient; wrapping and stitching and referring. You clutch at your chest absent-mindedly. </p><p>After taking your break you head to the post-op in room 216, where you find a young woman. She looks about your age, has a kind face, blue eyes and bright red hair. She studies you as you walk through the door, watching your movements carefully. You pick up her case file,<br/>"All right what have we got here? June Waters, 29, gash, ruptured artery, instrument unknown, dressing needs changing" <br/>You smile at the patient and move to lift her gown. She stops you,<br/>"Sorry, you don't happen to have a pen do you? It's just I have to draw a smiley face on my arm real quick".<br/>You raise your eyebrows, not sure whether she's being serious or not. You hesitate before answering <br/>"Alright, let me check those wrappings and then I'll find you one". </p><p>You carefully undress the bandages covering most of the woman's torso and are met by a large wound, stitched up from the navel to the neck. Surrounding it are the words 'please be alive' written over and over in untidy, shaky scrawls. You step back and a hand flies to your mouth. The woman looks at you, puzzled, to which you slowly inch up your scrubs. There, on your body is the mirror image of your patient's wounds. She stares, for a long time. Until eventually her mouth curls up into a smirk. She cocks her head to the side <br/>"Well, the first thing you should know is that my name isn't really June."</p><p>Natasha knew almost instantly that for your safety, the moment she could she would have to run far away from here, from you. But just for this second she allowed herself the indulgence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a sad one, but hope you are all enjoying this so far. Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 'Oi Legolas' CLINT X READER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint meets his soulmate for the first time.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed. It’d been a long day and all you wanted to do now was blow off some steam and practise shooting before heading home. Working for Nick Fury really wasn’t an easy. You head to the gun range that was hidden on one of the lower floors of your building. Not many people could be bothered to take the time to trek there, so it was quiet enough to concentrate and unwind.<br/>
You stood in front of your target, took a deep breath, and fired, smiling at the perfect head shot. You were quite the marksman. You lined up the next shot, only as you pulled the trigger, your concentration wavered. You frown at the off centre hit and search around for the source of the whistling sound throwing you off your game.<br/>
There, standing at the far end of the range was your problem. The loud, laughing archer…wait? Archer?<br/>
“Oi Legolas” you yell “this is a gun range. G-U-N range”<br/>
The archer whips round staring at you intently, you flip him off. To which he breaks into an ear-splitting grin and rushes towards you.<br/>
“Fucking finally” he says grabbing your shoulders, “do you have any idea how many people I’ve pissed off at gun ranges waiting to hear those words”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 'You're double crossing shield' READER/JACK/BROCK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader has been caught by hydra and meets their soulmates, Jack and Brock. <br/>This fic, Jack and Brock are triple agents, they still the good guys!<br/>First words trope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t even know how long how long you’ve been here for. Days? Weeks? It’s been a blur. All you remember from the day you were taken was a tight cloth covered hand smacked around your mouth and nose and black. And then you woke up to a cell. The small, dark, never-ending grey of that cell. ‘Damn Hydra’ you thought at the beginning. You swore you’d get out and kill every single one of those bastards, and you had the skill set to do it. But after time they broke you and shield didn’t seem to be coming. You were stuck in the monotony, in the numbness caused by the constant pain. <br/>The cell door busts open and there stands one the bastards you were planning to kill before becoming a shell. You didn’t even flinch or scuttle back anymore when he approached you. He grabs you roughly by the arm and drags you out of the cell door into the lab. You know the drill. Beat, experiment, beat, inject, beat, laugh, beat, back to the cell. This time however there’s a crowd, a large crowd of agents come to watch you slowly dying, being turned into something else. <br/>A harsh kick to the ribs grounds you. Out of everything they do to you this is the most merciless. They can kick you and experiment on you all they want, but to force you out of your silence, out of the solitude you created for yourself in your head, that’s the most cruel. <br/>“Oi Rumlow, you’re our special guest today, care to join? Maybe Rollins too if you’d like. It’s good sport” there’s a malicious gleam in his eyes as he calls out to ‘Rumlow’ and ‘Rollins’ whoever they are, their names sound familiar. The mystery is solved as you force your head up and your eyes are drawn to the two men standing just in front of everyone else. They are quite clearly leaders. You look up at them with wide frightened eyes. They were shield.<br/>“Please” you hear yourself beg, your body betraying your mind, “I’m a good agent, I am a good person, just please don’t”<br/>Your voice catches in your throat, the other men in the room laugh at your desperation and another kick forces you to tear your gaze away from the two leaders. You don’t see their subtle glances to one another. <br/>“We’re good here” one of them answers and they remain stood, observing. You have no idea that watching this is one of the worst things they’ve had to do. <br/>It’s a little while later and you’re lying on the cold floor of your cell again. You hear whisper’s outside but lack the energy to sit up. You vaguely make out the words “Keep an eye out Jack.”<br/>The door clicks open, which is strange, never have they come twice a day before. In walks one of the agents from earlier, one of the leaders. Whether Rollins or Rumlow you don’t know. You move yourself back slightly and sensing your alarm the man crouches low to the ground, taking his gun out of his holster, he puts it on the ground and puts his hands in the air. You know it’s definitely not the only weapon on his person, but it grants you some comfort. You take a moment to look at him, study his face. He’s got a sharp jawline, high cheekbones, well built. His hair dark and gives off the impression of rough but neatly made so. His eyes are stony but become kind if you look deep enough <br/>“You’re alright” he says, “I’m Brock and my colleague out there is Jack”<br/>Those words seem familiar somehow but you shake it off, and your eyes narrow.<br/>“You’re double crossing shield” you say. It’s supposed to be impactful, but your voice is too weak. Brock reaches to his back pocket and you jump, he slows his movements staring you in the eyes the whole time as he retrieves a water bottle. He rolls it to you. You check it, it’s unopened and you take a sip. <br/>“We’re triple agents sweetheart, Shield posing as Hydra for the benefit of Shield” you stare at him intently, judging his face. He seems genuine enough. <br/>“Is that why you’re helping me? You shouldn’t, it could blow your cover” you reply. He chuckles slightly, it’s a strange sight to see.<br/>“Well partly that and partly because–“ <br/>he’s cut off by the guy behind the door, Jack you think his name is. <br/>“Brock we gotta move and now” he turns to you “heya sweetheart sorry about all this”. <br/>Suddenly you realise why you recognised Brock’s words, and your eyes flick frantically between them<br/>“Wait, you’re… your words are on my…well my body. You’re my soulmates”<br/>They grin sheepishly and pull you up from the floor. They hurry you out of the complex and into their car. You’re almost caught but Brock talks his way out of it and at last you’re free. You’re finally fucking free. It’s insane. One minute you’re in a cell, losing your lease on life and the next minute you’re driving away, with two gorgeous soulmates. You’re happy again. Well until the car stops and they turn to you, seriously looks on their faces, <br/>“You’re close to town now sweetheart, just got to follow the signs” he hands you a phone, “call the number in this phone and shield will come get you.”<br/>You’re confused at first, but it dawns on you. They still have a mission to fulfil, they are still ‘hydra’. You hop out of the car with a final “Thanks”. </p><p>At the last minute they both get out of the car and take it in turns to press a kiss to your forehead and hold you tight. You swear there’s a slight glisten in Jack’s eyes and Brock keeps clearing his throat. <br/>They get in the truck and you watch them drive away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! <br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated :)<br/>***requests open***</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>